


Rozeta Ŝtono

by trashlations (dance4thedead)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: English, Esperanto, Languages and Linguistics, Multilingual, Toki Pona
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/trashlations
Summary: Traduko en Esperanto de la Tokipono, de la angla kaj Tokipona verko "WZZZ Anomalous Logs Series Two" (WZZZ Strangaj Taglibroj, La Dua Serio). Kaj la Tokipono al la angla. Kaj la Esperanto al la angla!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Rozeta Ŝtono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtalantaPendragonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtalantaPendragonne/gifts), [Phoebonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebonica/gifts).
  * A translation of [WZZZ Anomalous Logs Series 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400753) by [AtalantaPendragonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtalantaPendragonne/pseuds/AtalantaPendragonne), [Phoebonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebonica/pseuds/Phoebonica). 



> \-------------------
> 
> T/N: La skribistoj skribis la originalan noton de la fanaro de Nokt-Valo (Night Vale). Malfeliĉe, mi ne bone scias Nokt-Valon. Tamen AO3 ne havas aliajn verkojn en Tokipono. Laŭ mi, ĝi estas grava, ke mi penus traduki la verkon. 
> 
> T/N: The writers wrote the original transmission section for the Night Vale fandom. Unfortunately, I'm not that familiar with Night Vale, but since AO3 doesn't have other works in Toki Pona, I thought it was important for me to try to translate it.

Vi vidas Erika.  
Tio plaĉas al mi.  
Sed bonvolu,   
Nokt-Valanoj ankaŭ vidu min. Aŭdu min.  
Jen mi. Mi estas iu. Mi pensas kaj mi havas sentojn. Mi parolas.  
Nu...  
Mi parolas al vi. Mi intime parolus al vi.  
Bonan nokton, Nokt-Valo. Bonan nokton.

**el Tokipono** :  
Listeners, I know  
that the heavens broke. That Night Vale fell. That everything was destroyed.  
All of it was restored by you  
seeing it in its entirely, affirming its existence, and not forsaking the bad or the unfamiliar.   
I like that  
you are seeing Erika,  
but please  
people of Night Vale: see me, too. Hear me.  
I’m here. I’m someone. I think and I feel. I'm speaking.   
Well…  
I am talking to you. I'd confide in you.  
Good night, Night Vale. Good night.

**el Esperanto** :  
O listener, I know  
that the sky became fallen apart. Night Vale became ruined. Everything became destroyed.  
Thusly, you repair it all:   
You see everything and you order "let it be". You don't go away from evil and strange things.  
You see Erika.  
That pleases me.  
But please  
Night Valers: let you also see me. let you hear me.  
Here I am. I am someone. I think and I have feelings. I speak.  
Well...  
I am speaking to you. I would speak intimately to you.  
Good night, Night Vale. Good night.

**Facila Esperanto** :  
Al la homoj aŭdas min,  
Mi scias, ke la ĉielo estas rompa. La urbo de Nokto-Valo estas rompa. Ĉio estas rompa.  
Vi faras esti tutan bonan ĝin. Kiel?  
Vi vidas ĉion. Vi diras al ĝi, "tio estas tio". Vi ne iras vin de malbonaj kaj strangaj ioj.  
Mi ŝatas,  
ke vi vidas Erika.  
Sed mi volas,   
ke la homoj de la urbo de Nokto-Valo ankaŭ vidas min kaj aŭdas min.  
Mi estas. Mi estas iu. Mi pensas. Mi havas sentojn. Mi parolas.  
Do...  
Mi parolas al vi. Mi volas paroli proksime al vi.  
Bonan nokton, Nokt-Valo. Bonan nokton.


End file.
